


[Fanart] random/no fanfic affiliation: Wake Up, Crowley pt 2!

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Wake Up Crowley, its July already, tea time and catchup, wake the snake part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: @FuckyeahGoodOmens on Tumbler hypothesized what could possibly happen next - - the ideas they came up with were so good I had to draw something down based on their suggestions.Much more scribbly than my first drawing, because this one came out a bit rushed. However, I hope you all like it, anyway.Aziraphale carrying snake-Crowley to the table is my favorite part <3 but the human-to-snake pole dance was a lot of fun to draw, too; I might redraw it bigger and better/more realistic someday (or someone else can; feel free to if you've got the time {a little DTIYS plug, there}).Wake up, Crowley! You and Aziraphale have a lot of catching up to do!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	[Fanart] random/no fanfic affiliation: Wake Up, Crowley pt 2!




End file.
